He Who Has Power
by Lord of Fleas
Summary: "It is said...that the impossible is just something we haven't done yet." He looked at me oddly as he sipped his wine, "Who said that?" I grinned, "Why, me of course." A sort of Self-Insert where the person inserted is an oc...so an OC Insert. Advice is appreciated. Thank you!


Its and odd experience...being born as an egg.

For one, you aren't even conscious when you're laid. When I woke up it was to a still world of white and red. My eyelids hadn't developed yet so I was able to look around, but I didn't see much. Well, I wasn't expecting much, is was in an egg. At first I thought I was in some kind of crazy Matrix machine when I first got here, but my lack of human fingers proved that wrong. I did have fingers though, clawed fingers, and they looked like they were meant for scales. So I was a lizard, neat.

When I found out I was in an egg, I was like, 'Oh! Okay, so reincarnation is a thing. Guess I'll just wait to hatch and go from there." But then, I noticed there wasn't any movement, like, nothing was moving me around. I usually saw birds move their eggs around for some reason, and yet I felt nothing.

I theorized that, I was alone. For one, nothing was touching me, so my parents weren't here. And two, no one had eaten me yet. So I was really alone.

Not even born yet and I'm already a loner.

I don't even remember how much time passed before I hatched. By what I thought was a month my eyelids had developed and for the rest of my development all I saw was darkness, sort of messed me up.

But when I hatched, it was a whole new level of messed up after that.

It started out small, a simple crack in the walls of my prison. I didn't even feel it until I felt an urge to escape and felt it on the walls. Something new! It felt like I was a kid getting a Lego Mars Mission Hyper Sonic Operations Aircraft. I butted my head against it, shattering the wall I had known for months. I think I blacked out after it happened because next thing I knew I was opening my eyes on the ground in a field of bones.

Bones so large they matched my old apartment in size. There was also sand, which I thought meant I was in a desert, and I was like, "Oh fucking fuck." Whatever I was probably wouldn't survive for long without anyone to take care of it. So, I explored for a bit and I found out that, wowie, I was just in a patch of desert. What surrounded the sand from all around me was a thick as hell jungle. It was huge, colorful, and I was pretty sure I saw a massive snake with spikes. So yeah…

I was staying the fuck in my sandy land until I knew i had a chance.

I explored some more and found an oasis. Nice clean water…inside of a giant skull. It was a dragon skull, bigger than most buildings I had seen, and the biggest skull in the patch(as I had taken to calling it). When I went to drink, I saw my reflection and discovered what I was, which was a damn dragon. As in, a four-legged dragon, long necked dragon, with sacs on my back.

No, I'm not joking, I had sacs. It was really odd how I didn't notice them before, but that was the past, and so was this but back then it was the present so it was important to me. They were a thin membrane of blue with platinum scales dotting it, that's right, platinum, with blue skin on my wings and a small sail on my back. I was mother fucking Bahamut the platinum dragon. My body was also pretty stubby, lots of baby fat, and lots of muscles. Seriously, I was able to crush a little skull I found, which was a pretty amazing feat to me. My horns were pretty curved, like those horns that curved down a bit and were on the side, meant for charging and breaking things. My eyes were the most interesting part of me. Where I thought I would have a crazy blue I had a deep purple, like an amethyst. They sort of glowed whenever I looked into them for a long time, which unnerved me because I was pretty sure it wasn't natural.

That was my first day as a dragon baby, after a good long drink I chose to sleep in the skull. Present day, my stomach was growling and I realized that, oh damn, there isn't anything to eat in this patch of sand.

 _This is the worst idea I ever had_ it really was. But I needed food, and there was a big old jungle of fruits and veggies and _meat_. Meat was the most important thing currently, since I might've been a carnivore. Also, i only saw one of those big snakes, not two, or even three, and that thing was eating a giant fucking thing, so it would want a puny things like me. I started walking, or crawling, whatever, into the jungle. Nothing really stood out to me, some frogs of varying shades and a serpent or two, but I was looking for something with fur, or just something big enough for me to eat.

And I found it, right in the middle of an open area, where the sun shined down onto a big old gorilla. Which also gave me a sort of size reference to me, which told me, I was big. The gorilla was smaller than me, so no wonder those snakes left me alone, I was a bad looking boy. The ape was sleeping, so I just sort of slowly crawled towards it.

 _Come on, don't notice me_ after a solid minute or two of creepingI was right on top of it when I heard a weird mumble from under me and looked down. There was another gorilla, a baby gorilla, scratching at my scales and just making ape sounds at them. _Well, fuck, this is a mommy gorilla_ I was about to contemplate the benefits of orphaning a baby animal on my conscience when a roar sounded to the right of me. I was socked in the face by a huge fist and sent skidding from the baby. I don't know what caused it, or why it even happened, but I went feral the second my head stopped ringing and roared at the fucker. Who I would have run from if I was right in the head.

They were bigger, buffer, and definitely tougher then the momma so I assumed it was a guy. He was probably the daddy, but I didn't care then. I was ravenous with a primal rage and fury I didn't even know I had. I roared and charged him, bringing my head down in an attempt to skewer him with my horns. They roared and batted my head aside, my body crashing into them and sending us tumbling down a cliff. I kept slashing at his arms and face while he just tried to beat at me. After a fair amount of time we landed into another clearing, the sun beaming down onto us.

I didn't notice then, but my scales were spotless, even after taking a beating from a gorilla. The gorilla however wasn't as impervious to my attacks. Slash marks covered his, most of them being centered around his face and arms. They looked tired, but not so tired as to let him consume his young and mate. Considering how furious and hungry I felt I was tempted to do just that. But no, the child had so little meat, I wanted the big man in front of me. Said big man charged me, slamming his fists onto the ground as he charged. I lunged, my jaws open, and crushed their collar. I'll admit, it was satisfying to hear that crunch under my jaws and the taste of flesh.

They were still alive, but, like everything else, I wasn't caring as I tore into them. They tasted like the best thing I ever had. It wasn't even rough or chewy, it just got sliced up by my teeth into pieces. It was an hour later when I realized what I just did, and strangely, I didn't feel a thing. Sure, it was crazy, but it was just an animal. It was also pretty fucking cool what I did.

I went back to the patch, the sand absorbing the blood on my claws, and for some reason it felt…right. Like the blood was meant to be here. I didn't want to infect the water, so i spent the rest of the night digging a hole I could let water fill up for washing. I washed in my makeshift bath, and curled up into a ball to sleep. My final thoughts being...

 _This is my life now...fuck me_

 **This is purely an experiment. As in this could be a one-shot or a full on story. If you like it, subsc-no, follow and review.**

 **And leave the funny jokes and snarky comments after the actual review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
